1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sanitary containers for food dishes, trash barrels or the like, and more particularly to a novel serving mount or platform which includes a two-piece mount wherein a first section contains an insect attracting product such as food and the second section serves as a barrier and contains a moat or sticky substance separating an insect approach path for food, trash or the like in the dish.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a problem has existed in preventing or blocking the path of insects from gaining access to trash containers or to food set out for an animal or fowl. The food is a normal attraction for insects and unless a barrier of some kind is provided, the insects will contaminate the food and will certainly destroy the value of the food for animal or fowl.
Some attempts have been made to provide feed bowls for animals which include a barrier containing a sticky substance or a liquid moat which is in the path of the insects so that the insects cannot reach the food. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,506 which is a two-part food bowl wherein the first part for holding the food is detachably connected to a stationary or supporting base. The attachment is by means of a bayonet fitting which includes a retention spring as well as separate washers and plates. Difficulties and problems have been encountered with such prior devices which stem largely from the fact that many separate and individual parts are required and the inclusion of mechanisms such as the spring-loaded bayonet type of attachment assembly requires periodic maintenance and servicing. Furthermore, the excessive number of parts that require assembly to complete the bowl""s structure is awkward and many times necessary parts are lost which then renders the entire bowl assembly unusable.
Also, similar problems have been experienced in connection with trash in a barrel or container. Various insect attracting substances are stored in waste baskets, trash barrels and the like which provides an unhealthy environment or atmosphere.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel sanitary mount and barrier for trash or feed container for separating and isolating a path of travel for insects which would normally lead to attractive substances in the container. Preferably, the container mount is composed of two parts which are readily attached together by simple threaded or pin and slot coupling means so that the entire bowl assembly is composed solely of two components. The dish, bowl, or container may be a part of one of the two components.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a novel bird or animal feeder which is of a two-component construction having an elevated part in the form of a bowl for holding a quantity of food. The elevated part is detachably connected to a support part which constitutes a barrier interfering with the path of insects which would normally follow a path leading to the food in the elevated bowl. The support portion with the barrier includes a circular channel which may serve as a moat for holding a quantity of liquid or the channel may support a sticky substance. In either instance, insects and the like are prevented from crossing the barrier as they attempt to gain access to the feeding area or food formed in the elevated bowl. The elevated bowl includes a downwardly depending shoulder and threaded shank which is threadably connected to a threaded recess in the support part wherein engagement of the shoulder with the support part provides a separation between the underside of the food bowl and the support part that cannot be traversed by the insects. In one form of the invention, the food bowl is detachably connected to the support part or base by a threaded fastening means.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel sanitary food dish which includes a barrier to prevent insects or the like from gaining access to food in a dish.
Another object of the present invention resides in providing a novel sanitary food dish which includes a pair of components which are drawn together by a threaded connection wherein one component receives food to be consumed by an animal or a bird and wherein the other component serves as a support for holding the other component in a fixed position.
A further object resides in providing a food dish for snimals which includes a non-skid surface for supporting the dish on the floor or deck and which is of two-piece construction without the necessity of plates, springs, pins or the like.
Still a further object resides in providing a stablized mount for a trash container which will not topple or tip-over but will prevent insects from gaining access to the interior of the container.